


Marriage of Convenience

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Mei only expected Tsunade to haggle for the alliance this marriage would bring. Or a flat no.She didn't expect...this. She's acting like a teenager, keep it cool Mei!





	Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Another one that is for Kat and Bet, also rough like the other and will be editted later.
> 
> I have no idea if I like this since I don't really write f/f sex a lot or at all lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kiri is verging on collapse. Everyone can see it, no matter if Mei is one of the strongest Kage in the Nations. She fought a Jinchūriki and _lived_ , and even defeated the tailed beast without dying, or sealing it away--but in the grand scheme of things she has no interest in trapping a natural chakra construct.

Too many possibilities such as a sharingan wielder controlling them or the Jinchūriki.

Mei knows it's a losing battle, but she did not fight for this village, her _home_ for it to dissolve into the sea. _Perhaps_ , a dark part of her mind thinks, _it's payment for how the second Mizukage destroyed the Uzumaki village_. But even if Mei does mourn her grandparents and their Village Kiri is the only place she has.

Which is what leads her to here.

Across from, possibly, the most powerful woman in the elemental countries. Politically. Economically. Physically. Of course Mei can't discount her intelligence either.

"Tsunade-sama." Mei says with a firm voice. She may have to bow for her village's survival but she will do it with as much dignity as she can muster. She will not shake, she did not shake in front of the sea or the Jinchūriki and she will not tremble here.

Tsunade gazes at her with a hint of something--too fast too see within her eyes. All that Mei knows is that Tsunade is not totally unemotional behind that placid expression. "A marriage? Shizune?"

Shizune is a small thing in comparison to Tsunade's power that is tightly leashed and _yet_ still casts an aura (how much chakra must she have that even her legendary control does not stop it from seeping into the air? Does her chakra match that of he grandfathers? Or is it greater for her intense control?) but still powerful. A student who has clearly learned well if her tightly contained chakra is any indication, it isn't anywhere close to Tsunade's but it's getting there. "Yes, a marriage between two Kages, it would be the first of it's kind." She signs something that Mei cannot understand--Konoha's updated their code signals apparently.

It's not easy to memorize even with Mei's abilities, not only is Shizune fast but it doesn't seem to have any similarities to the old code at all. Whoever made it is clearly a damn sight impressive.

Tsunade's eyes narrow and a spike of killing intent is directed at Shizune.

With a flush Shizune ducks her head, but there's a clear grin on her face.

Mei freezes in her seat though, even if the killing intent isn't quite potent enough to push her mental facilities away, it's still nerve-wracking. She hopes Shizune didn't just jeoprodize this entire agreement.

But just as quickly as it came the killing intent disappears and Tsunade rolls her eyes, "So what you want is to get hitched?"

A little cruder than Mei was expecting but, "Y-yes. To support the villages. It would help both of us." Which is true but from the expression on Tsunade's face it's clear who exactly would benefit most.

"Kiri needs the help that much? The first female Kage and you're selling yourself?" There's no scorn, in fact there's a hint of admiration, as if Tsunade approves of Mei's steel.

Mei relaxes at the look. She expected scorn, but no. They are both female, possibly the first female Kages in the nations. Hundreds would demand they step down, that they marry. But this way Mei has picked the best option.

Another woman.

Tsunade hums. "Are you a good kisser?"

Mei stares at her again.

There's a faint groan from the side of the room where Shizune stands.

"I-I am proficient." Mei mutters, suddenly unable to _not_ stare at Tsunade's lips. Crimson like the cranberries harvested in the low fog of Kiri's islands. Strawberry blonde hair just like the Uzumaki who mixed with the Namizake from the southern islands that weren't part of their nation. Beautiful brown eyes.

Tsunade's ruby red lips upturn slightly and she stands.

Mei feels her chakra flair and she stands with a quick movement before realizing how silly she looks. Being scared from her possible future standing up, ridiculous.

"Leave." Tsunade says.

For a heartbreaking moment Mei thinks this was all a trap. Look at the woman who would do anything even kiss another Kage to keep her kingdom.

But, no, the Anbu that Mei has been tracking in the back of her mind are the ones who leave.

Shizune sputters but sighs and leaves, but not without saying, "Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Straight to Mei's face. Now there is no hint of a timid woman.

Mei nods, unable to take her gaze away from Tsunade who's chakra is bursting at the seams.

The door closes with a click behind them, and they're alone.

With a jolt of surprise, the desk meets the wall in a move that flexes Tsunade's many muscles.

Dry mouthed, Mei isn't ready for the sweeping arms that take her close chest to chest.

"I have wanted to do this ever since you walked in here. Tell me if you don't want this." Tsunade murmurs, their noses brushing.

Mei swallows, suddenly flustered. She's always found powerful men unpleasant to be around, especially shinobi, but here she's already growing wet. She thinks she might honestly be able to orgasm if Tsunade's hands lower to her ass. "I...don't know."

Suddenly Tsunade pulls back, and there's an inch of space on them, she curses lowly and sighs, running a hand through her hair and pulling out her ties. The cascade of hair makes her look absolutely _stunning_ like a true princess. "I am sorry, I saw all the signs and assumed."

"N-no, you can kiss me!" Dammit, Mei thought she _wouldn't_ stutter, instead she's making a fool of herself. With determination inside of her Mei stalks up to Tsunade until they're chest to chest. It's the best feeling in the world and her belly trembles with heat, her inner muscles squeezing around eachother. She should be embarrassed but instead she's incredibly turned on by how close this woman makes her. "Kiss me," She demands and before she can lose her nerve because she just _ordered_ the most powerful women in the Elemental Continent to kiss her, she does so.

At first Tsunade is barely there pressure, a clack teeth behind flesh that hurts more than feels good. Then, then Tsunade grips Mei's hips and pushes her into a wall--she moves _fast_ with chakra pumping barely sense-able through her legs--and takes over. Her tongue fucking into Mei's mouth, her chest grinding against Mei's. Their breasts pressing close together, and their hips slotting as if they were meant to be.

Mei has had some good kisses, but this has to be at least in the top ten.

It's perfect.

Of course it's a Sannin, and they're always trouble. Tsunade ends the kiss with slick between their lips and a hot flush against her almost-brown cheeks. "I accept, let me help you with that,"

Mei's confused, flustered, and right on the edge of coming, until she feels a palm between their bodies. She cums like that whimpering, flushed, and gazing at her soon to be wife.

Tsunade smirks and kisses her again. "Now, don't you think there are other benefits then just what our villages have to offer? You don't have to be in pain when it comes to sacrifices." She whispers against Mei's lips, and her fingers rub gently, soothingly against Mei's covered clit.

Mei clings to Tsunade and shakes and gasps, and just _enjoys_.

This just might work, and damned if Mei is giving it up.


End file.
